


Falling For You

by NuttersandAcorn (orphan_account)



Series: Winter Challenge 2012 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, winter challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NuttersandAcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iain cannot keep the monstrosity that is... Greg being unable to ice skate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> For the Winter Challenge. Day 5: 'Ice Skating'

"You don't _know_?!"

Greg now found himself fumbling around on a pair of skates on a pond somewhere outside of London. Where? He had absolutely no idea. It was all Iain's idea once he heard that Greg couldn't ice skate. "Ridiculous!" he had bellowed. "How can you not know how to ice skate?"

It had never occurred to Greg that it would be useful later as he watched his brothers skate around on the family pond.

"Do I really have to do this?" he called out, flailing his arms around to try to keep balance. He barely straightened up in time before shooting a glare at Iain, who was failing in holding his laughter back.

"You got to know how to ice skate! It just takes balance, time, and practice. Remember what I taught you."

Greg wobbled a bit and nodded. "Alright, um... relax; bend knees... lean forward a bit..." He looked more like a squatting turkey than anything else, and Iain almost rolled around in the snow in laughter.

"You forgot to stick your arse up! Training technique I came up with, you know. It helps with balance!"

Stupid! How did he forget? Iain said that was the most important part! Though it didn't seem like anyone _else_ stuck their butt up in the air. Carefully, Greg leaned forward more and-

He slammed into the ice, his limbs flailing as he slid a few inches across it. Iain burst out laughing again and clutched his stomach with one hand, with the other already occupied. "Do it again!"

Greg groaned as he sat himself on the ice. If looks could kill, Iain would be in pieces and scattered across the countryside. "You're recording me on your phone, aren't you?"


End file.
